The embodiments of present invention relates to making sausage rolls. Typically, sausage rolls are made manually. Making the sausage rolls manually is time consuming labor. In addition, manually creating the sausage rolls likely to have non-uniform shapes and sizes. Moreover, it is hard to conduct mass production with when manually making sausage rolls.